Secret Of The Storms
by WarriorsErin
Summary: This is the book where I'll put all the scenes that I can't put in Brewing Storm, so here is where they'll go. You can ask questions, and ask me to write scenes or backstories to the characters that are made just to fill up the space. Here is where they'll get the attention they are meant to get. Here you go! WarriorsErin. :) ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Of The Storms

This book is going to be a place where I'll put all my ideas for scenes that can't happen in my other book, A Brewing Storm, and where you guys can ask questions about certain characters. It doesn't matter which Clan they come from, or what rank they are, it's just to provide back stories and give the characters which were created just to fill up the space, some attention. Here's the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter One

Winged Night

* * *

Nightpaw sneaked a peek through his closed eyelids. All around him, his fellow apprentices lay snoring in their mossy nests. A wide grin flickered across his features, and as silent as an owl, he rose from his bed and padded out into the ThunderClan camp, a mere shadow in the light of the moon. All the cats were asleep, and nothing stirred on the dark.

Nightpaw slipped through the air like a fish; fast and silent. The two guards on watch that night were Fernshade and Blossomshine. They were as still as statues carved from rock, and Nightpaw scanned their faces, searching for any opened eyes. Unfortunately, the two shecats on duty were wide awake, and constantly opening their mouths to scent the air.

Though they were thorough, Nightpaw had escaped from camp every night since he became an apprentice, and nobody had stopped him, not even when Russetpelt himself was on duty. The red tom was famous for his nose and scenting abilities, yet he had never been able to catch Nightpaw. Nightpaw used to suspect that Russetpelt knew he was there, but didn't tell; however in the mornings he was never told off.

Placing his paws silently down, Nightpaw stalked across the entrance to the dirt place, and reaching there, he clambered up the brambles. The fourth time he had escaped in the dark of night, he had discovered a way to get out of camp using branches. Outside the camp, a lone ivy trail stretched across the stone cliffs that bordered on the side of the camp, and it was strong enough to hold his weight.

Unsheathing his claws, Nightpaw hung from the ivy, tail waving and heart pounding as he dragged himself over to the forest. A thick elder tree grew near the ivy, and a good leap would put Nightpaw in its branches. " One, two, three. Leap!" He hissed as he sprang from the ivy and hung in the air for a split second, before landing safely. Once again, Nightpaw had timed his jump perfectly. He had landed in the elder branches, and weaving his way through the interlocking leaves, Nightpaw found his path leading through the branches to his favourite place.

To the oak, birch, there were too many to identify as Nightpaw flashed by them, leaping from tree to tree, a night bird racing through the trees. He reached his spot, and taking a deep breath, dropped down, landing without a sound. He padded up to a thick bramble screen and swiped it aside, hard enough for him to enter, but not hard enough to dislodge it. Stepping in, he breathed in the sweet scent of jasmine a from the white blooms that were entwined along the tree branches. Up above, a patch of leaves gave way to the sparkling stars, and Nightpaw sat back to admire it.

Sleepy now, Nightpaw padded away from the breathtaking view to a leafy hollow in the tree trunk, and in there was the mossiest nest that Nightpaw had. With a happy sigh, Nightpaw settled in, curling up with his tail tip touching his nose, and soon he fell asleep, breaths from his mouth barely moving the leaves that screened the entrance.

* * *

Nightpaw stretched, yawning, and opened his grey eyes sleepily. Light flooded into his eyes, and with a start, he sat up. "No! What...How...Huh?"

It was past dawn, and Nightpaw was meant to go training with his mentor for his assessment. And it was his warrior assessment. Scared now, Nightpaw shot out of the nest and sped across the clearing and exiting his hideout. He then tore across the forest and burst into camp, heaving and panting for breath. Streamheart met his gaze coldly, and flinching, Nightpaw looked away guiltily.

"Let's go." were the only words his mentor said as he brushed past him. Nightpaw trailed after Streamheart, now determined to show that he was ready to be a warrior. He lifted his tail. He would make Streamheart proud.

* * *

Well, what do you think of this? Part Two is the next update, so you'll find out what will happen to Nightpaw. Date: 27.4.2017

Question Of The Day:

What do you think Nightlaw's warrior name will be?


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Okay, here's the review reply

I-really-hope-not: Nope, but good guess!

Here's Part Two!

* * *

Nightpaw stretched, yawning, and opened his grey eyes sleepily. Light flooded into his eyes, and with a start, he sat up. "No! What...How...Huh?"

It was past dawn, and Nightpaw was meant to go training with his mentor for his assessment. And it was his warrior assessment. Scared now, Nightpaw shot out of the nest and sped across the clearing and exiting his hideout. He then tore across the forest and burst into camp, heaving and panting for breath. Streamheart met his gaze coldly, and flinching, Nightpaw looked away guiltily.

"Let's go." were the only words his mentor said as he brushed past him. Nightpaw trailed after Streamheart, now determined to show that he was ready to be a warrior. He lifted his tail. He would make Streamheart proud.

* * *

After Nightpaw had dumped his large mass of prey on the pile, he took a small shrew and bit it hungrily. He had beaten Stormpaw, his brother, at fighting, and Pinepaw, his other brother, at hunting. Nightpaw licked his lips. Preparing for the warrior ceremony, he began to groom his raven-black fur, parting the pelt gently as he licked it clean. Then he went over it again, making it shine in the sun-high glare.

Stretching out in the sun, Nightpaw closed his eyes, envisioning himself leading a patrol. A thump awakened him from his daydream, and, with excitement that filled him from nose to tail tip, he sprang up. Roaringstar had leapt up onto the rock, and was opening her jaws to speak. Then her hackles rose. Nightpaw was just able to make out the fear in her gaze when he heard the large hoot of an owl. He looked up, just in time to see the soft brown belly of an owl pass just over his head. He trembled, afraid of what the claws of an owl could do to him.

"All cats able to hunt, gather around the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" yowled the ThunderClan leader, Roaringstar. Nightpaw stood, a thrill of his previous excitement making him almost float above the ground as he approached.

"Nightpaw, step forward."

Tail quivering in excitement, he obeyed, and he then promptly sat on it. Muffled purrs emitted from different cats as they gazed with affection at the apprentice. "StarClan, look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to learn the ways of your code, and I, Roaringstar, with the power invested in me, name this apprentice Nightwing. StarClan honours your intelligence and determination. We welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Nightwing purred strongly in delight, almost forgetting to lick Roaringstar's shoulder respectfully. He leapt forward, and did the actions, feeling her head rest on his. Stepping back, he looked into her eyes. Something glimmered in those orbs… Was it happiness? Nightwing looked again. It was amusement.

She beckoned him closer with her plumy tail. As he did so, she leapt and whispered in his ear, "I was going to name you Nightsky, but I guess that Nightwing suits you better. I hope you have a good night's rest tomorrow, flying through the trees with your owl friend."

Shocked, Nightwing stepped back, afraid that she would tell the Clan that he had been sneaking out. But she winked.

* * *

Okay, time for Question Of The Day:

Who do you think I should do a story for next after my first four short stories? (One for each Clan)

And for a new thing that I do not have a name for yet:

Who is RiverClan Swallowtail's mate's mother's sister's mother's mother's brother?

I love reviews, they give me the motivation to go on writing, even when I am not feeling up to it. And I will only post the next chapter from now on if I get two reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Answer to the Question Of The Day:  
Goosefeather!

Ok, I'm away in Kuala Lumpa for a music festival so I won't be updating for a while.

* * *

Chapter Two: River's Change

* * *

Frozenpaw stepped forward to touch noses with her new mentor, Runningmist. Next to her, Willowpaw's fluffy pale grey tail was straight up in the air. She snorted. Willowpaw always was there, constantly annoying her. Snowstripe had told her to ignore her, and she did. "Willowpaw! Frozenpaw! Willowpaw! Frozenpaw!" The Clam cheered. She puffed out her chest, standing proudly, before sending Willowpaw a disdainful glance and stepping in front of her.

A small sigh escaped from Willowpaw's jaws and Frozenpaw smirked. "Let her suffer. Make her suffer." Her mother's words echoed in her head as RiverClan cheered her name. Meeting Snowstripe's pride-filled blue gaze, Frozenpaw stood even taller, blocking Willowpaw.

Sadly, the Clan's cries faded away and soon stopped, the cats disappearing to do their patrols or just to lounge around. Turning, Frozenpaw met her father, Duskstar's blue gaze. "Well done you two."

Frozenpaw stiffened. Was he referring to the mentors, or her and Willowpaw?

Duskstar was gazing at Willowpaw and her! Didn't he know that Willowpaw was a worthless piece of scum?

"Duskshadow? No. He continually- blindly even- believes that Willowkit is just as good as you. Don't think he is right. Duskshadow is never right."

But was that true? A worm of doubt burrowed in Frozenpaw's mind. If Duskstar was never right, then why was he the leader? She sniffed. Maybe Snowstripe meant that Duskstar wasn't right when it came to Willowpaw. Yes. That was what she meant.

"C'mon Frozenpaw. No time to waste. Violetpaw needs our help, remember?" Runningmist's sweet mew drifted into Frozenpaw's thoughts and with a jerk, Frozenpaw followed her as she trotted back into the medicine cat's den.

In the den it was dim, yet Frozenpaw could clearly see the healing plants piled neatly in the back of the den. The scent of herbs wafted in the air, and tickled Frozenpaw's nostrils. The smell was sharp and clean, and taking a deep breath, Frozenpaw relished the fact that she had finally reached her dream; to become a medicine cat.

A deep nest made of moss was wedged in a crook in the rock wall, and nearby it, there was a small spring where Runningmist could get water. As soon as she entered the den, Runningmist's face contorted into a worried frown. A low moan rose from the depths of the nest and Runningmist rushed over. Beckoning with her tail, Runningmist asked Frozenpaw to come.

A shudder shook Frozenpaw's spine. Recently, there had been a battle against ThunderClan over Sunningrocks. Of course, those fish-brains couldn't get it into their hard heads that Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan and always will. RiverClan had won- as always- but it had been vicious. Most of the cats that went were fine now, but two apprentices went. Violetpaw and Ridgepaw.

When they had come back, the littermates had refused to be checked over until everyone was fine, and seeing no bad injuries on the two, Runningmist had left them to wait. That was when Violetpaw had collapsed. Runningmist had raced over, but she was too late, as Violetpaw was already lying in a pool of blood. Ridgepaw had looked on, never leaving Violetpaw's side as Runningmist tried desperately to save her.

"It's all my fault!" Ridgepaw had wailed. "I left her fighting another cat and went to help Bouncefeather!" He insisted it was his fault, and didn't change his mind. Even when Violetpaw was strong enough to be moved into the medicine cat den, Ridgepaw could hardly be convinced to go out training, sitting in front of the den. Eventually, he was forbidden to go near the den by Duskstar, and he started doing training once more.

Frozenpaw had heard the wails and screams of the battle from the nursery, and she was terrified to see what state Violetpaw would be in. Peering carefully over the edge of the mossy nest, she screwed up her eyes, chanted to herself that it was okay, and opened them. What she saw made her gasp.

* * *

Ok, I had a bit of writers block and that's why I wasn't updating, cos I hadn't written this yet. Question of the Day:

What do you think made Frozenpaw gasp?


	4. Chapter 2, Part 2

I'm so sorry for updating late again! I haven't had that much inspiration in the past few weeks and have been pouring myself into Brew and a forum. I have end of year exams coming up, so don't expect any updates for a week and a half. I've got a few more parts in this story, and then I'll answer any demands from you guys for the next chapter.

I-really-hope-not: You're right about the bad condition, but not so right about Violetpaw looking okay. I'm still going to stick to my updating (that is, if I have some energy left to write the next chapter :) )

* * *

The pale grey shecat in the nest was nursing a massive slice straight down her belly. It was oozing blood still, and the fur around it was stained crimson. Tears leaked from Violetpaw's purple eyes as she moaned. "It hurts, it hurts! Runningmist, stop it!" Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over, as if she were staring at something far in the distance. "Runningmist, please!" Violetpaw begged. Suddenly she convulsed in pain and let out another whimper.

Runningmist looked back at her new apprentice. "I don't know what to do. I've tried anything I can, but she's still in pain. I didn't go to the half moon meeting, but Violetpaw's even worse. What can I do!?" Runningmist began to shake, finally collapsing and hiding her face in her paws.

Frozenpaw sat by her, tail over her mentor's shoulders. "StarClan knows the way. StarClan will guide us." she meowed quietly.

* * *

Later in the moon, about a quarter of a moon to go before the Gathering, Frozenpaw was ordered to go out with the patrols and find some marigold. Padding out, she went up to Quickfur, the deputy.

"Hey Quickfur! Runningmist told me to go on a patrol to find herbs. Can you put me on one?"

Quickfur just stared at the nursery, where his sister, Ferndew was taking care of her one kit, Goldkit. Ashheart was inside there, and Frozenpaw could hear muffled purrs coming from inside. "Yep, okay." Quickfur suddenly meowed, blustering a bit. "You can go on the border patrol with, hmm let's see…"

Frozenpaw bit back a hiss of annoyance as he trailed off again, his green eyes searching the cats that were gathered outside the den. "Oh, Willowpaw, Bramblepaw, Bloomfeather, Lilyripple, Mudpaw, and, uh, Flintfur."

Frozenpaw almost groaned, but quickly stopped herself. If Quickfur thought that she didn't want to go with Willowpaw, then she would probably go with even worse cats, such as Creekbelly. All that golden brown tom did was eat, fish, and snore. Whenever he spoke, it was like salmons were flying out of the water to hit Frozenpaw in the face.

Flintfur wasn't as bad as Creekbelly, but was still quite a weird cat. The grey and brown tom padded up, eyes unfocused. Bloomfeather called the patrol to the entrance and together, they padded off.

* * *

It was a border patrol, and Frozenpaw was scanning the landscape for herbs when a certain cat slunk up next to her.

"A frozen willow is when the lakes will freeze and we shall perish!" shrieked Flintfur.

Frozenpaw rolled her eyes, and tried to close her ears to the crazed mew of the tom, but as hard as she tried she couldn't block off the sound.

"-and Twolegs will come and destroy the lake and we shall go to StarClan but there will be no StarClan and all there will be is the Dark Forest who have teamed up with the Twolegs to kill us all!"

Flintfur paused for breath and Frozenpaw took that moment to smack him upside the head with all of her strength. Flintfur grinned woozily, before collapsing in a heap on the leaf littered floor. Bloomfeather looked back over her shoulder with a bored expression on her face. "Someone always knocks Flintfur out. Well, you knocked him, you carry him."

The warrior faced to the front again, and Frozenpaw groaned, and with a sigh of regret, started to drag Flintfur along by his scruff.

"Wha-"

Not pausing, Frozenpaw smacked him again, and Flintfur fell back into his dreamlands full of sunshine and rainbows and insane rabbits. Frozenpaw looked down at him. "Yep, now to actually collect herbs.

* * *

They were heading back to camp, and Bloomfeather was carrying Flintfur, heaving the load easily. After Flintfur woke up and tried to run into a tree, thinking that he was a squirrel, Bloomfeather had put him to sleep once more. Frozenpaw felt good, her jaws full of comfrey and horsetail. Runningmist was sure to be proud of her with this!

RiverClan camp entrance was in front of them, and Frozenpaw stepped through.

It was as if a barricade of noise had formed a thick tree trunk and had smashed into Frozenpaw. Her jaw dropped. Ridgepaw was on his feet yelling at Runningmist, while Gullypaw, the brother of Ridgepaw and Violepaw, was sat outside the den sobbing so hard that he was shaking. Next to him, the three sibling's parents, Shimmerripple and Rainwing were alert, not even flinching when Ridgepaw and Runningmist went tumbling past.

Frozenpaw flicked her ears forward, listening to the screeches.

"I need to!"

"No! You can't! My sister will survive!"

"If you truly love your sister you would let me do this!"

"I won't. You aren't fit to be medicine cat, if you want to kill them!"

Runningmist stared at Ridgepaw, tears pooling in her eyes. The apprentice's mouth was dangling open, and the look in his eyes was composed of horror and guilt. With a sob, Runningmist fled from the clearing.

* * *

End of this part! Well, how did you like this? I have a poll on my profile, and do you guys mind filling it out for me? And now it's time for Question of the Day!

QOTD: Do you guys remember Goldfire? From Brew and Stormpaw's perspective? Well, if you don't, head on over to Brew and read it! If you do know Goldfire, if you want me to make her story as the next Chapter?

Don't worry, this chapter isn't complete! We still have to find out what will happen to crazy old Snowstripe, and Willowpaw, and Runningmist! Well, that's it for now, and bye!


	5. Chapter 2, Part 3

Well, it's Friday! It's been so hard making this, but I'll try to update sooner. Expect the Brewing Storm chapter tomorrow, for those of you who read both Secrets Of The Storms and A Brewing Storm. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, this and there is one thing I would like to say. I've been focusing on writing Brew, and writing the next chapter of this that I actually haven't written this particular chapter. Don't worry though, I won't stop writing, but just remember that every time I don't update on time. Another thing. If you like singing cats, you'll like this chapter. :) ;)

QOTD: Do you guys remember Goldfire? From Brew and Stormpaw's perspective? Well, if you don't, head on over to Brew and read it! If you do know Goldfire, if you want me to make her story as the next Chapter?

That was the previous QOTD. My answer is that I will, after a couple more chapters. It'll probably be posted just before my summer ends.

Review:

I-really-hope-not: I agree with the fact that it's kinder to let Violetpaw pass rather than keep her alive. In fact, something may just happen to her. :) Sorry for not updating. I believe it's been three weeks? But now I'll be trying to post a chapter regularly. I'm going to finish writing Frozenpaw's story and the next two before starting on Goldfire's.

* * *

"Runningmist? Runningmist! Where are you?" Frozenpaw called. Willowpaw was sniffing the air, and trotted over to her sister.

"She definitely headed this way, but her scent trail stopped. She must be around here."

 _'Willowpaw sounded like a leader...'_ mused Frozenpaw. But then Willowpaw's words sank in and Frozenpaw's eyes widened.

"No! She has to be here! I can't take care of a Clan yet, I'm still an apprentice!" The white cat yowled and burrowed her head into her ears. She was plummeting down, down into a dark endless tunnel so deep that Frozenpaw wasn't sure she would be able to get out of it.

"Shh, Freeze, I'm here for you no matter what."

Frozenpaw lifted her head out of her paws and looked at her sister. _How does she remember our nicknames from when we were kits?_

"I'm glad you're here, Willow."

The medicine cat apprentice grinned, glad she was able to remember her nickname for her sister. Frozenpaw remembered when they were both young, when they had been the best of friends. Her gaze grew wistful, and she wished that Willowpaw and her could be close once more.

 _She's stealing all your glory, and you have to stand up to her._

 _She's more smart than she looks. Watch out because she might try to get revenge._

 _Beat her at everything she does._

 _Show Willowkit that she doesn't deserve to be the best._

But that was before Snowstripe had told her of Willowpaw's plans, told her about Willowpaw's secrets...and told her of Willowpaw's revenge.

"Freeze, what's the matter?"

 _'And she's so caring….'_

 _'No! Don't let her get to you!'_

 _'Why? Snowstripe's been lying!'_

 _'No. You've been tricked. Snowstripe was only telling the truth! She was trying to protect you from Willowpaw!'_

"Frozenpaw! Snap out of it!"

 _'Really?'_

 _'Yes.'_

"Frozenpaw! Stop!"

A heavy weight slammed into Frozenpaw's side, and she blinked, finally seeing the real world. She flailed her paws, but knew that her attacker had defeated her. Then Willowpaw's face loomed into view.

 _'She's trying to get revenge. By killing me!'_

With a heave, Frozenpaw pushed her sibling off of her, then started raining blows on Willowpaw. The pale grey warrior apprentice blocked her sister's weak strikes with ease. Frozenpaw hadn't been taught battle moves. Willowpaw had.

Willowpaw smacked her sister hard. Frozenpaw felt the strength behind the blow and stopped, staring up at her littermate in shock. Raising her paw to her face, she tentatively dabbed at the stinging injury, but after bringing her paw down into her vision, she was able to see that Willowpaw hadn't used her claws; there was no blood.

"What were you doing?!" hissed Frozenpaw, white tail lashing.

"Just look!" Willowpaw was in a battle crouch, one Frozenpaw only knew from Gullypaw's example from moons ago.

Frozenpaw moved her blue eyes right to the view Willowpaw was gesturing to.

"What? I don't see anything." Rolling hills covered in pine trees to the left of the view, and moor grass and plateaus to the right. And far in the distance, over the shimmering lake, Frozenpaw could see glimpses of the deciduous trees ThunderClan called home. She felt a paw on the back of her head, and didn't resist to its push. Frozenpaw saw the cliff, and at the bottom, hard rock. She gulped and backed away.

"You were going to walk right off the edge!" Willowpaw was furious. The white medicine cat apprentice had never seen her sister look so angry.

"I couldn't lose the only littermate I have, even if she's been corrupted by Snowstripe!"

 _'Wait. Willowpaw knew about that?'_

 _'Well, it's obvious, fishbrain!'_

 _"...Oh.'_

"I had to save you from your own death! I couldn't handle losing you! I've already lost Duskstar to leadership, and Snowstripe to craziness. You're the only family I have left."

Willowpaw was wailing now, tears streaking down her face and dampening paths along her fur.

"Willow, whispering reeds of the river.. Willow, sun blazing down… Willow, as strong as we're together….Willow, and Freeze forever…" Frozenpaw started to hum the light melody from when Willowpaw and her had been just a moon old. They had based it off the songbird's song. The siblings used to listen to it every morning, until they had made their own tune.

Willowpaw lifted her head. "Freeze, gust of winds can't move you...Freeze, stronger than the trees...Freeze, never far from Willow...Freeze, and Willow together…"

Willowpaw joined in, and Frozenpaw lifted her to her feet as they walked into the thin forest.

"Willow, whispering reeds of the river!" sang Willowpaw.

"Freeze, gusts of winds can't move you!" sang Frozenpaw, both of the siblings at the same time.

"Willow, sun blazing down!"

"Freeze, stronger than the trees!"

"And if together we're stronger than we should never part!" the littermates finished facing one another, and crimson came to both of their cheeks.

"I missed you- I mean… You know what I mean!" the two burst out together.

"Well, we still have to find Runningmist." Willowpaw observed. "But other than that, we've saved each other from becoming depressed, I've saved you from dying, and we've sung our song. Apart from not finding Runningmist, I'd say we've done quite a lot!"

Frozenpaw giggled at Willowpaw's statement.

"Hello? Frozenpaw? Willowpaw? Is that you two? I'm so sorry I ran. I wanted to let Violetpaw go to StarClan! Please, some cat find me!"

Frozenpaw and Willowpaw looked at one another, than bounded faster through the trees, finally reaching the river. "Runningmist!" Frozenpaw cried. "I was so afraid I'd have to be sole medicine cat!"

"Now, that will never happen until I am old and weary and ready to join StarClan." chuckled Runningmist. "And you know StarClan isn't cruel!"

"We need to go back to camp." Willowpaw broke into the reunion. The time the two had spent with each other was over, and though Frozenpaw knew this was for the best, she still felt a twinge of betrayal. Bowing her head, Frozenpaw helped her mentor onto her feet, and didn't say a word all the way back to camp.

* * *

Well, I did say that if you liked singing cats you'll like this chapter. I couldn't think of anything else, so don't review on the singing. Please don't review on the singing. I mean, cats can hear, so of course they'd be able to hum a tune with words, because of songbirds.

QOTD: Do you have a pet and if you do, what type?

Frozenpaw's story is not at its end yet. It's got a few more parts to go! Then after that, the first bonus scene, one I've been enjoying writing out... :) Well, that's it for now! Bye!


	6. Chapter 2, Part 4

Just two long parts to go! They'll be longer than this one, and this one is 1204 words, I think!

I didn't update on time! I prepared this the day before, and I can't believe I forgot to update! But from here on, it'll be smooth sailing. I've got almost the whole of the next chapter ready, and as I've said before, I have had a lot of fun reading it. It's based in ShadowClan, and it's about a certain apprentice who our cream friend, Lakepaw, tries to help in training. If you haven't read Brew, you won't know who Lakepaw is. To get to Brew, just click on my author's name, WarriorsErin, and scroll to the bottom, where you'll find Brew, formally known as A Brewing Storm.

I'm pretty sure that I completely messed up answering my reviews, so no replies today, because I've got to check on what reviews I've answered and what QOTDs I've asked. :)

* * *

It was silent as the trio crossed the stepping stones into the camp. Eerily silent, thought Frozenpaw, trying desperately to get across without getting her fur wet. Normally, the camp was a hive of sound, bustling with activity as the RiverClan cats went about their business. But now, as they approached the reed entrance, there was no sound except for the rustling of the willow leaves.

"Hello?" Willowpaw poked her head into the camp, then vanished through. Frozenpaw and Runningmist shared a worried look before entering themselves. Afraid to disturb the silence, Frozenpaw carefully put down her paws, avoiding any dry grass in an attempt to enter quietly.

But when the white apprentice looked up from her paws, she couldn't help but gasp. In the middle of the clearing, a familiar grey body was laid out, fur neatly groomed to hide the traces of her death. Her purple eyes were closed, and she was in a position that made her look like she was asleep.

"Violetpaw!"

The gasp broke the heavy silence and it seemed like he silence had been a barricade to the tsunami of sound behind it. Some comments were nice, such as:

"You're back Runningmist!"

"You found her!"

"Well done Frozenpaw and Willowpaw!"

But some were not as kind, such as the ones from Violetpaw's family:

"Why didn't you care for her?"

"You told us she would survive! Look at her now!"

"I knew you wouldn't save her in the end. You killed her."

Frozenpaw winced at the last comment. It sent the camp into silence again. Every cat stared at the speaker, Ridgepaw. The apprentice was enraged, fur bristling, eyes wild. The medicine cat apprentice hardly recognised him.

"Excuse me? If my memory serves me right, it was you who told me that it was your fault if she died. And who knows, perhaps she would have had a comfortable death surrounded by those who loved her instead of dying a painful death if you had let me help her reach StarClan! If it wasn't for me, most of you would be dead, or sick. I'm your medicine cat, for StarClan's sake! I'm here to look after you, and rarely, help your journey to StarClan. So next time you're injured, remember this and let me heal you!"

Frozenpaw looked at Runningmist. The normally calm medicine cat was standing, hackles raised and claws unsheathed. It was a fact among the Clan that Runningmist used to be a warrior apprentice, but had always felt drawn to the art of healing. But the cat had always practiced her battle moves. Frozenpaw knew that Ridgepaw and Runningmist would be a good match, but in the end the strong medicine cat would win.

"Ridgepaw! What are you doing?"

Frozenpaw turned her head to see her father, Duskstar pad down the Waterrock. Silence reigned once again, and Duskstar spoke.

"I asked you, Ridgepaw, what are you doing?"

The grey apprentice trembled under the leader's blue gaze. "I-I was ask-asking why Running-runningmist went away wh-when she had a pat-patient that needed her."

"And what was the answer?" inquired the brown tabby tom, eyes curious.

Ridgepaw seemed to shrink under the weight of the RiverClan cats' gazes. He shot a quick glance around the clearing and the cats surrounding him before gulping and answering Duskstar.

"She said that it was my fault."

Frozenpaw had to admire the tom for his bravery, even though he had insulted her mentor. I can't believe he didn't stutter! If that had been me, I would have broken down, even though Duskstar is my father. The white shecat twisted one ear back, waiting for her father to speak.

"So why were you asking that question if you knew the answer?"

"I don't know, Duskstar." Ridgepaw met the tom's eyes, tail trembling slightly.

"I would say that maybe you missed your sister, and that you felt like you had to blame some cat. Is that right?"

Frozenpaw did a double take. Did she hear right? From the expression on Ridgepaw's face, she did.

"Yes?" Frozenpaw could hear the confusement in the apprentice's tone as he answered, somewhat hesitantly.

"So I don't expect to see another, hmm, tantrum again, considering that you've gotten that off of your chest."

Ridgepaw didn't answer.

'Probably not trusting his mouth to speak the right words.' Frozenpaw reckoned. Insteadof speaking, Violetpaw's littermate nodded his head.

Duskstar smiled kindly, before turning to the Waterrock and crossing its worn surface. When he reached the highest point, a few fox-lengths from his den, he paused and raised his snout to the first stars of Silverpelt, glowing dimly in the rapidly darkening sky.

"Today we lost an apprentice with plenty of promise. We could have lost another cat, one valuable to RiverClan, but we didn't. For that, we thank you."

"Violetpaw, a young cat, has passed to StarClan. It is time that we do the summons to honour her time here, and spend the last night with her. We will reminisce the good times and the bad we had shared with this cat, and wish her well on her journey to StarClan. And on her last night, we shall say our goodbyes for the last time, before starting her journey to StarClan."

Frozenpaw remembered those words, when she was a small kit, just one and a half moons old, when the old leader, Rainstar, finally passed away. Mapledawn, the deputy at the time, elected Duskshadow to be her deputy. But within a moon of receiving her nine lives, Maplestar disappeared, and a patrol found her body in a stream, in a pool of her own blood. Duskstar became leader, and that was the last time Frozenpaw heard those words. Until now.

"So all cats who want to spend Violetpaw's last night with her, stay. And those who don't, head out to hunt. We'll need prey."

Frozenpaw was briefly caught in a whirlwind of fur and different coloured pelts. She battled her way towards Violetpaw's body, and when the cats began to thin, she wove past slick coats. When she reached the apprentice, she began to groom her pelt; a quick once over before the morning came. Finishing rapidly, she found no tangles in her smooth fur, and so she lay down, nose to the sweet smelling fur of Violetpaw.

She closed her blue eyes, and remembered the times before the battle, and before Violetpaw was injured. The apprentice had taught Willowpaw and her the basic battle moves, finding time to help them learn. Frozenpaw practiced those battle moves and hunting techinques, knowing that they would help her in the future, even though she was going to be a medicine cat.

Frozenpaw was tugged into a reminder of all the good times she'd spent with Violetpaw, each scene flowing effortlessly into the next. She remembered once, Violetpaw had taken her to the edge of camp, and taught her how to climb the willows there. Frozenpaw spun into a pool of memories, and she lived through them all, as if in a dream. She was asleep, but aware of everything going around her, and all that she saw in her dreams. And when dawn rose, Frozenpaw knew that the grey apprentice would be happy in StarClan.

* * *

Violetpaw's dead! I'm kind of glad, because she'll be happier in StarClan than she would have ever been alive with that horrible injury. And I just realised, next week, I'll have to update earlier. So, next week, expect the update to be on the 20th of July, instead of the 21st, like it was meant to be. And, it's time for QOTD!

QOTD: Strange question today. Should I make a new story for one-shots, like really short stories that have nothing to do with Brew?

I can't answer this one, but I'll try to answer this new one, that I call: Trace the Cat! TtC! for short. Basically, you have to trace the cat from Hollytuft, and find the cat(s) at the end. I'll explain the answer next chapter!

TtC!: Who is Hollytuft's sister's brother's father's sister's mother's mate's other mate's son's daughters?

I know what went wrong with the reviews. Basically I asked the same QOTD, so when you guys reviewed, you didn't have to answer both. So I answered the review in Brew, and that's why I was confused. Anyway, I hope you guys have good weather! Bye!


	7. Chapter 2, Part 5

Hi again! Hollytuft, why don't you tell everyone the answer to Trace the Cat! is?

 _Hollytuft: Well, let's see._

 _WarriorsErin: Hollytuft, it's in your script. You need glasses?  
_

 _Hollytuft: No, no, I've got it. WarriorsErin does not own Warriors, because if she did it would be-_

 _WarriorsErin: No, no! That's, uh, Goldenwillow's job! Read this part, Hollytuft!_

 _Hollytuft: Oh... Well, the answer to TtC! is... Brindlepaw and Smokepaw, Breezepelt and Heathertail's daughters!  
_

 _WarriorsErin: Well done! That took a while. Now, explain for everybody reading this.  
_

 _Hollytuft: Fine. Why do I have to do this again? No wait, don't answer that. Please. The TtC! was: Who is my sister's brother's father's sister's mother's mate's other mate's son's daughters? I'll talk you through. And I pity whoever will have to do this next._

 _WarriorsErin: Hollytuft! Just stick to the script; the words in front of you!_

 _Hollytuft: I'm pretty sure you've said that already... Anyways, here I go. My sister, Sorrelstripe, Fernsong, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf- wait, that's who I'm named after!_

 _WarriorsErin: Yes, yes, now continue!_

 _Hollytuft: Okay. Hollyleaf's mother, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Smokepaw or Brindlepaw._

 _WarriorsErin: Well done Hollytuft! Are you sure you don't want to do this next time?_

 _Hollytuft: Yes! Of course I'd never do this again...Aren't you a two leg?_

 _WarriorsErin: Yes. Didn't I tell you?  
_

 _Hollytuft: No! You did not tell me! I'm out of here!_

I don't know why I put that in. But I like it! Sorry for any spoilers in there! **This is the added AN because I wasn't bothered to change the document to match the time.** **The explanation for most things is in Brew, so I kind of went with the document setup. But the story's still here, and I believe we have two more parts left! Then it'll be going on to the first Bonus Scene, Icyfrost's scene**. And now, Review Replies:

I-really-hope-not: I'm not up to date either. I've only read The Apprentice's Quest, as the others aren't available where I live. But I've read Bramblestar's Storm, and I know Hollytuft. But past The Apprentice's Quest, I have no idea what cat appears. When I came up with TtC!, I used the warriors wiki family tree to trace the cats. It's a good helper, and it traces all the cats back to Gray Wing's time. But for the announcement above, I liked having Hollytuft on. It was actually quite nice, and I'm afraid I may have to use her again. :) Poor Hollytuft.

And now, the answer to the QOTD:

Previous QOTD: Should I make a new story for one-shots, like really short stories that have nothing to do with Brew?

And after I-really-hope-not's review, and some thinking, I came to the conclusion: I am! I'll make it once I finish Brew, and it'll probably be published in November/ December or September/October, considering how long it will take to finish up Brew.

And now, it's on to the story! :)

* * *

A half moon had passed since Violetpaw's death. Ridgepaw had constant residence in the medicine cat's den to keep him healthy, though he would go on patrol. Gullypaw was the same, but slightly saddened by the loss of his sister, and visited Ridgepaw regularly. The two tom's parents had been weakened by Violetpaw's death, and Rainwing and Shimmerripple were constantly protecting their remaining kits. But Willowpaw had visited Frozenpaw, and the two now spent sunsets together, fishing.

A rogue had joined RiverClan, and his name was Oat. He had been accepted to join the Clan, and his name was Oatpaw now. He and Ridgepaw were close friends, and Gullypaw didn't like the new rogue, and, to be honest, neither did Frozenpaw or Willowpaw. Gullypaw was kind, helping all the cats around the camp, and put up with his parents' overprotectiveness.

"Frozenpaw? Can I visit Ridgepaw please?" There was Gullypaw now, poking his head into the den, amber orbs wide. The white medicine cat apprentice turned around, mouth full of herbs. She carefully dropped them before yowling to Runningmist.

"Runningmist!" called Frozenpaw. The reply came back, faintly. She turned to Gullypaw. "She says yes."

Gullypaw visited so often that Runningmist knew when he'd come. Frozenpaw didn't even have to announce the tom, he was practically a resident of the den from the amount of times he had visited.

As soon as those three words were out of the white apprentice's mouth, Gullypaw zipped off in the direction of Ridgepaw. Soon after, when Frozenpaw was picking up her herbs, Willowpaw stuck her head into the den, causing the shecat to drop all her herbs once more.

"Sorry, Freeze!" apologised Willowpaw. "I didn't think that you'd be so close to the entrance." The grey shecat looked around, then arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Gullypaw was just here."

Frozenpaw nodded, mouth full of herbs. Once she had spat the onto the ledge, she began to sort them with her nose, and pushed them into their correct places.

Willowpaw padded up to Frozenpaw's shoulder, rearing up on her hind legs just like her sister was doing to watch her work. "Do you need help?" she offered.

Frozenpaw spoke, eyes never leaving the leaves. "That'd actually be quite nice. By the way, why are you here?"

"Oh, haven't you noticed? It's sunset."

The blue-eyed shecat let her gaze meander around. Her sister was right, it was sunset. The once golden light had faded to a dark orange of the sunset.

"Sorry! I'll go right now." Frozenpaw fell down onto all four paws and made to pad towards the river. Willowpaw dropped down to.

"No, no!"

Frozenpaw twisted to look at her sister, a question in her eyes.

"I want to help you sort these herbs." Willowpaw mewed firmly.

"Oh! Ok!" Frozenpaw hopped back onto her hind legs and waited for Willowpaw to join her before teaching her the herbs. "Look. This one is dock."

"Dock." repeated her sister, a frown creasing her brow.

"Yes. And this one is coltsfoot."

"Coltsfoot."

"Have you got them in your head?" asked Frozenpaw. Willowpaw was staring at the two herbs, eyes narrowed. The apprentice gave a small nod, not taking her eyes off of them.

"Sort them from this pile then into the right places." she mewed, starting on sorting horsetail from goldenrod and comfrey. Willowpaw used her nose to sort them, while Frozenpaw used her paws.

As the time passed, Frozenpaw noticed how much bigger Willowpaw had gotten. Her pelt was lined with muscle, and her fur was sleeker and shinier. Her grey sister was also taller than before, a few whiskers taller than Frozenpaw.

Finally, when the sun had properly vanished, and the stars were shimmering in the sky, Willowpaw mewed goodbye to Frozenpaw and headed into her den. The medicine cat apprentice continued sorting, until the moon was reaching the middle of the sky. She was startled by her stomach growling, and headed out to the fresh-kill pile.

To her surprise, Oatpaw was out there, and so was Ridgepaw. The two were laughing, and Frozenpaw stormed over to them.

"Ridgepaw. What are you doing out here?"

The two toms looked shocked by the strength in the white shecat's voice, and to be honest, so was Frozenpaw.

"I said, what are you doing out here?" she repeated.

Oatpaw's face split into a sneer. "We were just getting some fresh-kill."

"I don't see you asking Runningmist for permission." she retorted.

"I'm allowed to get some fresh-kill." Ridgepaw rolled his eyes, and slowly, his face stretched into a grin. "Unlike somecat."

At this, Frozenpaw felt confused, but only for a second, and she felt her fur heat up.

"Yeah, but who was stupid enough to yell at the medicine cat?" the white shecat reminded Ridgepaw. "Oh right. You."

Frozenpaw twirled around and walked steadily over to the fresh-kill pile. As she was leaning down to pick up two minnows, she felt paws on her spine. Before she could react, she was pushed into the pile.

She gasped, and Frozenpaw knew her eartips were reddening. The white furred cat planted her forepaws on either side of her head, and shoved herself out. As soon as she could breath fresh air, she turned to face Oatpaw and Ridgepaw.

The brown rogue apprentice was facing the opposite way, and Frozenpaw knew it was him who had pushed her, with his hind legs.

"What are you doing?!" Willowpaw's growl made Oatpaw smile- a snake's smile.

The brown tom turned slowly, and Frozenpaw's sister leant further down, her tail slicing slowly behind her. Shoulders up, head hanging low, teeth bared in a snarl; Willowpaw looked ferocious. Ridgepaw had half-turned towards the newcomer, and Frozenpaw took the chance to move slightly.

Ridgepaw's gaze snapped towards her. Watching her. Frozenpaw glared right on back. She may be a medicine cat, but that didn't mean that she didn't know how to fight. The white shecat growled softly, rumbling in her throat. Her claws slid out, glinting in the rising moonlight.

Ridgepaw's own claws snapped out, an audible click echoing around the camp. Willowpaw's ears flickered, swishing in her sister's direction before all of her attention zoned in on Oatpaw. The rogue apprentice had turned his head in the direction of the click, and Willowpaw seized the moment, a blur of pale grey as she launched herself over the tom's head to Frozenpaw.

It made sense that she would come over to the white shecat, and Oatpaw was there to meet her. Rage bubbled up inside of Frozenpaw and she whirled around, aiming a kick at him with her back legs. Oatpaw tumbled over, not expecting her to attack. Willowpaw landed and feinted to the left, darting to the right and skidding to a halt in front of Frozenpaw.

A snarl echoed in front of the quarreling apprentices. Willowpaw and Frozenpaw stopped and looked up. Standing on the Waterrock, brown fur bleached silver by the moon, Duskstar's face was contorted with fury.

"I told you, Ridgepaw, that you had one chance left. You knew that, but you still went after Frozenpaw and Willowpaw."

Oatpaw opened his mouth, eyes swinging to Ridgepaw for a moment.

"I've had enough." Duskstar cut off the rogue apprentice with a growl.

"Both of you are not allowed out of the apprentices den for a half moon, and for a moon afterwards, you tend to the elders and the queens. You will not have training unless I say so, and your ceremonies will be delayed a moon."

"But that's risking us being undefended!" cried out Ridgepaw, eyes wide. Frozenpaw saw her sister's face in a grimace, clearly wondering what would happen to them if their father truly meant his punishment.

"I. Don't. Care. Why would I, or any of the Clan, really, care whether two apprentices who had been irritations, embarrassments, bullies, and a whole lot more went missing? Anyway, I'm sure that if you do get attacked, you could kill the enemy with your words, if not your paws or mind."

Ridgepaw and Oatpaw beamed, clearly thinking thta it was a praise.

"It wasn't a compliment." Duskstar added, seeing the look on their faces. "And if you think that you'll get out of this punishment, you won't." The leader smiled a small, thin, lipless smile before walking away. "Willowpaw, Frozenpaw, see me in my den once you are able to next morning."

* * *

I completed this a few days ago, but I realised that it would probably be better to update on the same day as Brew and have another update next Sunday, not in two days, but in a week and a bit. So, for this chapter, one QOTD:

QOTD: What's your favourite flower? I'll tell you mine next update!


End file.
